


【ユキヤマ】甲油

by Zamuya017



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamuya017/pseuds/Zamuya017
Summary: “你涂着很好看。”千说。
Relationships: Yuki/Nikaidou Yamato
Kudos: 1





	【ユキヤマ】甲油

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转。  
> 灵感来自娜最新的茶会卡面，Yamato指甲油太绝了。

很好看哦。没头没尾的一句话从千的口中冒出来。

什么？躺在沙发上的大和懒洋洋地回应她，怀里的抱枕被她捏着，软趴趴的，电视机里随意地播放着体育新闻，茶几上摆着刚被开启的一罐酒。她们刚吃过晚饭，半碗蔬菜汤还摆在桌子上，大和嫌她盐放得多，只挑挑拣拣吃了几口沙拉。她最近在拍新的杂志，有必要稍微控制饮食，但自己最爱的酒还是不会放过。千撑着头看她拉开易拉罐，满足地灌下去半瓶才意犹未尽地放下，因为力道有些大溅出来的液体流到手上，顺着指缝往下淌，大和揪起一张面巾纸仔细擦拭，从指缝到指尖，千想，真是糟糕的暗示。于是她想起来早晨在拍摄现场逗小孩玩，给她涂上自己的甲油，只轻轻地刷上两只手指就被对方以开始拍摄为借口匆匆逃走。不继续太遗憾了，她想，更何况真的很适合。

千把碗筷端进厨房，出来的时候纸巾已经被丢入垃圾桶，大和依然躺在沙发上，握着遥控器百无聊赖地一个接一个换台。千走过去坐在她身边，捏起她另一只手，指腹打着转摩挲着她修剪整齐的指甲，指骨抵着轻轻按压。酥麻微痒的触感让大和也没兴趣继续调电视，想起身质问对方干嘛又要做这种意义不明的幼稚事情，却注意到千的眼神凝视对象是她自己的手。结合上一句意义不明的话…很好看，指的是早上她给自己涂的甲油吗。啊可是那种东西，不是千涂的话，谁都会显得很俗气，大和默默地想，她自己和团员都没有涂甲油的习惯，平常也对这方面了解甚少，所以早上千低着头蹲在她身前，冰凉的液体接触她的甲面的一瞬间，有一股异样的冲动直击她的心灵。是和那双漂亮的手一模一样的甲油。修长笔直灵活的，漂亮的手。这双漂亮的手现在也捏着她自己的手，她感受到对方的动作已经从指腹攀升到手心，圆润的指甲轻轻刮蹭着手心，偶尔指关节向上顶。她心中涌起一股无法言说的欲望，果断地甩开了对方的手：“千前辈！不是只在讨论甲油嘛！”

“答对了！奖励你再体验一次大前辈亲自提供的涂甲油服务。”千很愉悦地把蓝色甲油瓶摆到茶几上。

“啊…说了我涂甲油也不好看啦…”大和无奈，但介于早晨的经历已经决定不再挣扎，摆出一副任千宰割的样子闭上眼，“想涂就涂吧。”

千轻轻捏住她的手，抬起食指，缓缓的含进嘴里吮吸舔舐，舌尖擦过指腹微微勾起，齿列间的指节被轻轻咬住。不是冰凉的甲油而是温热潮湿的口腔让大和一下子慌了神，她下意识想把手指抽出，却被对方故意惩罚似的不轻不重咬了一口，印下浅浅的齿痕。舌苔擦过的微痒触感电流一样顺着神经传递到脑海激得她头脑混沌手足无措，阳光亲吻抚摸下缓缓融化的山顶积雪在温热里彻底流淌在飘飘然的午后溪涧，前所未有的充盈幸福从指尖融化到全身，大和被填充地晕晕乎乎，连千什么时候放开她都没注意到。

但是这样似乎变得更加色情了，千盯着那根手指，齿痕和湿黏的水声最终一并氤氲在对方眼神迷离但又很满足的茫然里。好可爱，千想，这时候不亲上去就太不应景了。

于是她贴住了大和的嘴唇。

最开始只是单纯的双唇相碰，但太过温和的春风对于谁来说都不足够。舌尖很快撬开唇瓣探入对方的口腔，千是老练的进攻者，灵活地游走在上下齿列间，偶尔抵住一处仔细研磨一样舔舐，通常会让大和感到发痒进而软下身子。但大和也清醒过来，抓住了现在的句式，主动勾住千的舌头去和她纠缠不让她肆意妄为地作乱。虽然还是没明白为什么主角会从甲油变成亲吻，但大和决定赢回一轮掌握主动权。她伸手搂住千的脖子，扣住她的后脑往自己的方向按试图加深这个吻，却没想到对方直接顺势向她倒了过来，两个人一起不算太狼狈地摔在沙发上，大和还在略微愧疚自己是不是用力过猛，千已经熟练地双手从她背后摸上去，开始解她内衣的扣子。这个恶劣的女人！大和愤愤地想，肯定是故意摔过来的吧。

被指控的那个人却装起一脸无辜，“别那样看着我呀大和君，”她手上动作也没停，从后转到前沿着腰周慢慢地摸上去，“我又没有做什么事哦。”大和咬牙切齿：“你现在不是正在做吗！”“你说这个呀，”千低头，轻轻握住她的双乳，“你不喜欢吗？”还轻轻捏了捏。

她怎么可能说不喜欢啊！大和一脸绝望，这分明就是在胁迫自己，并且毫不掩饰地用表情把这种意思传达了出来。你也太喜欢威胁人了！二阶堂大和身为她人鱼肉还说出如此直率之话，可喜可贺，千也没掩盖，“是啊，威胁才刚刚开始呢。你今天不喊几句好听的，我是不会放过你的。”

“喂，你又在想些什么呀！我怎么可能喊什么奇怪的称呼。”大和虽然义正言辞但其实已经在内心大喊不妙，她当然知道折笠千斗这种女人完全没法用常理推测的九曲十八弯脑回路时常会出现各种奇妙的问题发言，并且总是能够落实——“那就先叫声姐姐吧。说起来我也算是最大的，怎么没人喊我一声姐姐。就从你开始吧，大和君。”又来了！这个标志性的恶劣微笑，不过好歹要求还没算太过分，虽然是有点羞耻……大和不情不愿地从牙缝中挤出声音：“姐——”千却摇了摇头，“不行不行，根本听不见，不合格，要给惩罚。”她低头含住已经裸露在外的乳尖，牙齿轻轻擦过乳首然后咬了上去，大和瞬间身体瘫下来，连泄出的呻吟也变软，乳首带来的快感刺激太过强烈，轻轻地摩挲和舔舐就可以让她彻底丢盔卸甲瘫软地一塌糊涂。千还在反复啃咬，并且上手揉捏起被冷落的另一边，大和控制不住地喘息，断断续续地乞求对方停手：“呜……姐姐……不要，不要再弄了，千姐姐…不要…”

如愿以偿听到自己想要的称呼（甚至自带升级版）让千很满意，她停止了在大和身上作乱的手，从沙发背后捻出一盒指套拆开，慢条斯理地戴上。大和下身早就湿得一塌糊涂，想央求千快点进来的时候却看见她在仔细扯平指套上的褶皱，差点气笑。这人绝对是故意的，她想，但已经顾不上羞耻不羞耻了，她下面空虚地要命，现在只想让千的手指伸进来狠狠干她。“千姐姐——”她爬过去咬住千的耳垂，灼热的气息轻轻喷出，“拜托你快点了——”

这种时候就没有人关心指套上的褶皱了，千很顺理成章地伸进两根手指，熟练地开始捣弄。她的动作算不上温柔，修长的手指探进内部按揉着敏感点的同时快速前后抽动，另一只手甚至游刃有余地去捏大和大腿内侧的嫩肉。大和已经彻底软到只剩下喘息的力气，喉咙中嗯嗯啊啊发出声调转弯的呻吟，干涩难耐却忍受不来快感的折磨叫出声，像是一尾即将在水中溺死的鱼。千掐够了大腿内侧又去捏她的嘴唇，单单掐住下唇瓣上下拨弄，指尖仔细地擦过下齿列再揪住软舌。大和条件反射般咳出声，下身的手指也在这时猛然加快抽插的速度，黏腻的水声撞击内壁，她承受不住涌出一股热流，然后彻底瘫下身去。

千见自家女朋友已经累倒在沙发上，摘下指套丢入垃圾桶。她又拿起自己的那瓶蓝色甲油轻轻旋开，大和瞥见她的动作无奈吐槽：“你还记着这个啊，不都做完了一次嘛。”

“嘛，但是奖励还没有邮递到哦。”她把大和垂下沙发的手放平在自己膝盖上，轻轻地刷上甲油。“而且，真的很好看。”千说。


End file.
